onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Ranking
This article contains a list of all the eight power types in the One Piece and Fairy Tail Anime Series alongside the Class Tiering System. Class Tiering System Apex The Peak of Perfection. Generally invincible, with the reputation of causing worth-shattering events that can even shatter multiverses. Powers are rooted in the essence of magic, chi, or energy itself and/or represents the limit of magical or mystical potential. Widely known as deities. World Primes Leaders, generals, or people with a position of leadership via power of World Class characters. Each individual's power(s) are largely unrivaled. World Class Actions have lasting ramifications on the fate of the world. Existence can threaten civilized nations by itself. Unrivaled in combat except by general conventional means. Would be considered "gods among men". Transcendent Surpassed what is generally humanely possible to obtain; or result of one's lifetime, possible multiple, cultivation. Easily dominates even the strongest combatants in magic or chi energy. They are also profound, and close to the heart of one's own power. Master level Approaching the pinnacle of human talent; generally recognized for their overwhelming power, years of battle experience, talented wisdom and strategy, and leadership towards multiple factions. Very few are their equals. SS-Class A master among experts and are more powerful than even experienced S-Class combatants of their caliber. Always sitting at the top of their game. S-Class The elite-ranked combatants and the most prominent class of the system. Something that makes them a cut above the rest. That is the minimum requirement in order to merely survive against the threats they are expected to face. AA-Class Far stronger than A-Class combatants and can sometimes be on par with S-Class level fighters. Have leadership roles over A-Class and lower. A-Class Combatants who have proven their talents against the norm. Many may struggle in combat against higher-ranked combatants, but can pull out victorious depending on the outcome. B-Class Combatants of slightly above-average talent who can hold their own against A-Class (and sometimes AA- or S-Class) when at full power. C-Class Combatants who can't compete with A-Class and have some trouble with B-Class combatants. Considered the weakest in terms of physical power. D-Class The most weakest class. Hold their own against C-Class but can't compete with B-Class and above. Types Attack Potency Based on: The amount of damage a character can produce. Also includes combat experience, combat skill {unarmed combat, armed combat, etc.}, damage output, maximum amount of damage that can be inflicted via a single attack, and energy diversity (ability to use various elemental powers). *'Below Human level': Physically impaired humans and most animals. *'Human level': Normal human beings and certain animals. *'Athlete level': Above-average humans in physical condition. Most fighting characters from live-action movies and strong animals. *'Street level': Peak Human to Low Superhuman. Able to smash furniture, cause concussions to humans, destroy average-sized vehicles and even smash slabs of concrete and bricks. Mostly strong athletes and martial artists in real life and large animals like elephants and whales. *'Wall level': Attacks that can destroy a wall, or harm other characters with wall level durability. Also very large animals. *'Small Building level': Attacks that can destroy anything from an average four window house to a two story building, or harm other characters with small building level durability. Also extremely large animals. *'Building level': Attacks that can destroy from a two story house to a five story building, or harm other characters with building level durability. *'Large Building level': Attacks that can destroy anything from a five story building to a skyscraper, or harm other characters with large building level durability. *'City Block level': Attacks that can destroy an entire city block, or harm other characters with city block level durability. *'Multi-City Block level': Attacks that can destroy multiple city-blocks, or harm other characters with multi-city block level durability. *'Small Town level': Attacks that can destroy an small town sized areas up up to several miles in distance, or harm other characters with small town level durability. *'Town level': Attacks that can destroy an entire town, or harm other characters with town level durability. *'Large Town level': Attacks that can destroy a large town sized areas up to about 2 to 5km in distance, or harm other characters with large town durability. *'Small City level': Attacks that can destroy small city sized areas up to about 10km in distance, or harm other characters with small city level durability. *'City level': Attacks that can destroy an entire city, or harm other characters with city level durability. *'Mountain level': Attacks that can destroy an entire mountain, or harm other characters with mountain level durability. *'Large Mountain level': Attacks that can destroy an extremely large mountain, or harm other characters with large mountain level durability. *'Island level': Attacks that can destroy a large island, or harm other characters with island level durability. *'Small Country level': Attacks that can destroy a small country, or harm other characters with small country level durability. *'Country level': Attacks that can destroy an entire country, or harm other characters with country level durability. *'Small Continent level': Attacks that can destroy a small continent the size of a large country, or harm other characters with small continent level durability. *'Continent level': Attacks that can destroy an entire continent, or harm other characters with continent level durability. *'Multi-Continent level': Attacks that can destroy multiple continents, or harm other characters with multi-continent level durability. *'Moon level': Attacks that can destroy an entire moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion like the Earth's satellite Moon. *'Planetoid level': Attacks that can destroy the surface of a planet. *'Planet level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) an entire planet the size of the Earth, or harm other characters with planet level durability. *'Large Planet level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn, or harm other characters with large planet level durability. *'Dwarf Star level': Attacks that can destroy an astronomical object the size of the Brown Dwarf Star, or harm other characters with dwarf star level durability. *'Small Star level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) a small star with a size bigger than the Brown Dwarf Star, or harm other characters with small star level durability. *'Star level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) an entire star the size of the Sun, or harm other characters with star level durability. *'Large Star level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) a large star the size of a Neutron Star, or harm other characters with large star level durability. *'Solar System level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) an entire solar system, or harm other characters with solar system level durability. *'Multi-Solar System level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) multiple solar systems. *'Galaxy level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) an entire galaxy. *'Multi-Galaxy level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) multiple galaxies. *'Universe level': Attacks that can destroy all physical matter within an observable universe at full force. *'Universe level+': Attacks that can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. *'Multi-Universe level': Attacks that can can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. *'Multiverse level': Attacks that can destroy and/or create 1001 to 10^500 universal space-time continuums. *'Multiverse level+': Attacks that can destroy and/or create 10^500 to an infinite amount of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. Speed Based on: Outright moving or flight speed, combat speed, attack speed, swimming speed, reflexes/reactions, agility, etc. Note: The term "Speed" is normally referred to Combat Speed (which is the main speed characters use in combat). *'Below Human': 0-5 m/s *'Average Human': 5.7-7 m/s *'Athlete': 7.7-9.8 m/s *'Peak Human': 9.8-12.43 m/s *'Superhuman': 12.43-34.3 m/s (Peak Range: 700 MPH) *'Subsonic' (Faster than the Eye): Mach-<0.8 *'Transonic': Mach-0.8 to Mach-0.99 *'Supersonic': Mach-1 to Mach-2.5 *'Supersonic+': Mach-2.5 to Mach-5 *'Hypersonic': Mach-5 to Mach-10 *'Hypersonic+': Mach-10 to Mach-25 *'High Hypersonic': Mach-50 to Mach-100 *'Massively Hypersonic': Mach-100 to Mach-1000 *'Massively Hypersonic+': Mach-1000 to Mach-8810.2 *'Sub-Relativistic': 1%-10% SoL *'Relativistic': 10%-100% SoL *'Light Speed' (Speed of Light): 186,000 miles per second *'FTL' (Faster Than Light): x1-10 Speed of Light *'FTL+': x10-100 Speed of Light *'Massively FTL': x100-1000 Speed of Light *'Massively FTL+': x1000+ Speed of Light *'Infinite Speed': Able to move indefinitely while time literally stands still, or to travel anywhere instantly. Teleportation does not count. *'Immeasurable': Higher-dimensional entities beyond linear time and 3-D distance, and its' concepts of speed. There are six types of speed: Attack Speed, Combat Speed, Reaction Speed, Movement Speed, Flight Speed, and Swimming Speed. *'Attack Speed': The speed at which an attack moves. *'Combat Speed': The speed at which a character can fight. *'Reaction Speed': The speed at which a character can react. *'Movement Speed': The speed at which a character or object can move by running, or through similar means that don’t involve flight or teleportation. *'Flight Speed': The speed at which a character or object flies a certain distance. *'Swimming Speed': The speed at which a character can swim. Lifting Strength Based on: Ability to lift weight based on one's own mass and size. *'Low Average': 0 to 25 kg *'Average': 50 to 80 kg (The mass of an adult human, large dog) *'High Average': 80 to 120 kg (The mass of a washing machine or a tumble dryer) *'Athlete': 120 to 227 kg (The mass of a mature lion) *'Peak Human': 227 to 454 kg (Olympic weight-lifters) *'Superhuman': ? (Above peak human weight-lifters) *'Class 1': 454 to 1000 kg (Capable of lifting large-sized cars) *'Class 5': 1000 to 5000 kg (Capable of lifting small trucks, etc.) *'Class 10': 5000 to 10^4 kg (The mass of an adult elephant) *'Class 25': 10^4 to 2.5x10^4 kg (The mass of Big Ben's bell, a truck, a large motorboat) *'Class 50': 2.5x10^4 to 5x10^4 kg (The mass of a semi-trailer truck) *'Class 100': 5x10^4 to 10^5 kg (The mass of a tank) *'Class K': 10^5 to 10^6 kg (The mass of the largest animal: blue whale, the heaviest of air-crafts) *'Class M': 10^6 to 10^9 kg (The mass of the largest ship, small pyramids) *'Class G': 10^9 to 10^12 kg (The mass of the human world population, the largest man-made structures) *'Class T': 10^12 to 10^15 kg (The mass of the heaviest mountains) *'Class P': 10^15 to 10^18 kg (The mass of small moons or small asteroids) *'Class E': 10^18 to 10^21 kg (The mass of the atmosphere of the Earth) *'Class Z': 10^21 to 10^24 kg (The mass of large moons or small planets) *'Class Y': 10^24 to 10^27 kg (The mass of larger planets) *'Pre-Stellar': 10^27 to 2x10^29 kg (The mass a solid object can reach before the gravitational collapse to a small star) *'Stellar': 2x10^29 to ? kg (The mass of a smaller star and beyond) *'Galactic' (Self explanatory) *'Universal' (Self explanatory) *'Infinite' (Infinite strength by 3-dimensional standards) *'Immeasurable' (Beyond 3-Dimensional concepts of mass: 4D hypermass lifting level and above) Striking Strength Based on: The attack power of a character's physical blows through unarmed combat. *'Class BH': Physical attacks are Below Human level. *'Class H': Physical attacks are Human level, but below Superhuman (Building) level. *'Class KJ': Physical attacks are Street/Wall level. *'Class MJ': Physical attacks are Building level. *'Class GJ': Physical attacks are City Block level. *'Class TJ': Physical attacks are Town level. Punches are comparable to low-end nukes. *'Class PJ': Physical attacks are City/Mountain level. Punches are comparable to to high-end nukes. *'Class EJ': Physical attacks are Large Mountain/Island level. *'Class ZJ': Physical attacks are Country level. *'Class YJ': Physical attacks are Continent level. *'Class NJ': Physical attacks are Moon level. *'Class XJ': Physical attacks are Planetoid/Planet level. *'Class XKJ': Physical attacks are Large Planet level. *'Class XMJ': Physical attacks are Small Star level. *'Class XGJ': Physical attacks are Star level. *'Class XTJ': Physical attacks are Large Star level. *'Class XPJ': Physical attacks are Solar System level, but below Multi-Solar System level. *'Multi-Solar System Class': Physical attacks are Multi-Solar System level to various degrees. *'Galactic Class': Physical attacks have enough energy to physically destroy an entire Milky Way Galaxy. *'Multi-Galactic Class': Physical attacks have enough energy to destroy several galaxies at once. *'Universal Class': Physical attacks that can destroy an entire Universe with a single punch. *'Universal Class+': Physical attacks that can destroy a universal space-time continuum in a single punch. *'Multi-Universal Class' *'Multiverse Class' *'Multiverse Class+' Durability Based on: Ability to withstand damage, fatigue & stress, general endurance, maximum amount of damage that one can take, and physical condition/conditioning, age, etc. *'Below Human level': Able to survive less damage that what average human beings can survive. *'Human level': Able to survive what average human beings can survive. *'Athlete level': Able to survive large amounts of blunt force trauma, but can still be harmed by blades and bullets. *'Street level': Able to survive mundane weapons such as low caliber bullets and blades. *'Wall level': Able to survive being hit by a speeding car or other things that would demolish a tree or a brick wall, or even variable of metal walls. *'Small Building level': Able to survive a TNT explosion, railgun projectiles or other things that would demolish an entire room or a small building the size of an apartment. *'Building level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy an average sized building. Can also withstand being run over by trucks or large-sized cars, and high caliber blades and bullets. *'Large Building level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a mid-to-large sized skyscraper. *'City Block level': Able to survive an explosion powerful enough to wipe out a city block. *'Multi-City Block level': Able to survive an attack that would wipe out several city blocks. *'Small Town level': Able to survive an explosion that could destroy a small town within several miles. *'Town level': Able to survive an explosion that could destroy an entire town, or attacks of comparable power. *'Large Town level': Able to survive an explosion that could destroy a large town within 2 to 5km. *'Small City level': Able to survive an explosion that could destroy a small city within 10km. *'City level': Able to survive attacks or nuclear explosions of sufficient power to destroy an entire city. *'Mountain level': Able to survive attacks sufficient to destroy a sizable mountain. *'Large Mountain level': Able to survive attacks sufficient to destroy an extremely large mountain. *'Island level': Able to survive an explosion that can destroy an entire island. *'Small Country level': Able to survive an explosion that can destroy a small country larger than an island. *'Country level': Able survive attacks that can destroy an entire country. *'Small Continent level': Able to survive attacks that can destroy a small continent. *'Continent level': Able to survive attacks that can wipe out an entire continent, or a medium sized asteroid on a much larger scale. *'Multi-Continent level': Able to survive attacks that can wipe out multiple continents, or a large sized asteroid on a bigger scale than normal. *'Moon level': Can survive an attack that can destroy the moon, such as the energy output of a large comet. *'Planetoid level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy the surface of a planet. *'Planet level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a planet the size of the Earth. *'Large Planet level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy large, or even multiple planets. *'Dwarf Star level': Able to survive an attack that can wipe out a dwarf star. *'Small Star level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a small sized star. *'Star level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a star the size of the Sun. Note that being able to survive inside of a star is not remotely the same as being able to withstand a star-destroying force. Even nuclear explosions generate heat greatly exceeding that of a star. *'Large Star level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a large sized star like the Neutron Star. *'Solar System level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy the Solar System. *'Multi-Solar System level': Able to survive an attack that can wipe out multiple Solar Systems. *'Galaxy level': Able to survive an attack that can wipe out a galaxy as big as the Milky Way galaxy, meaning over 100 billion star systems. *'Multi-Galaxy level': Able to survive an attack that can wipe out multiple galaxies. *'Universe level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a whole universe, or has a power comparable to the Big Bang. *'Universe level+': Able to survive an attack of sufficient power to destroy a 4-dimensional universal space-time continuum. *'Multi-Universe level': Able to survive an attack sufficient to destroy up a thousand 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. *'Multiverse level' *'Multiverse level+' Stamina Based on: Energy capacity, more energy allows for more techniques/spells to be cast, which in turn extends the amount of time one can last in battle, ect. *'Below Human': Can't withstand the basic human efforts. *'Average Human': Can withstand the usual efforts of a human. *'Athlete': Can withstand above the usual human efforts. *'Peak Human': Can last more than a 10 hour human effort. *'Enhanced Human': Can last a day of effort. *'Superhuman': Can last five days of effort. *'Metahuman': Can last more than a week of effort. *'Supernatural': Can last more than a month of effort. *'Demigod-like': Can last months of effort. *'God-like': Can last years of effort. *'Nigh-Infinite': Can last centuries of effort. *'Infinite': Cannot run out of stamina. Range Based on: How far the attack(s) of a certain character can reach. *'Human Range': Regular Human-based range based on area and structure. *'Melee': Attacks that can only reach hand-to-hand combat distance. *'Meters': Attacks that can reach from 10-6m to 100m; typically short to long-range attacks on a human scale. **'Dozen Meters': 12M **'Hundred Meters': 100M *'Kilometers': Attacks that can reach from 100m to 103m; still short to long-range. **'Dozen Kilometers': 12000M **'Hundred Kilometers': 100000M **'Thousand Kilometers': 1e+6 *'Tectonic': Attacks that can reach several units on a tectonic scale. *'Planetary': Attacks that can reach several units on a planetary scale. *'Stellar': Attacks that can reach several units on a stellar scale. *'Galactic': Attacks that can reach several units on a galactic scale. *'Multi-Galactic': Attacks that can reach several units on a multi-galactic scale. *'Universal': Attacks that can reach several units on a universal scale. *'Cross-Dimensional': Attacks that can possibly travel between dimensions within a certain amount of time. *'Multi-Dimensional': Attacks that can travel between dimensions within a certain amount of time. Intelligence Based on: Perception, critical thinking, knowledge, strategic & tactical awareness, logical deduction skills, adaptability, and analytical ability i.e. ability to analyze an opponent for potential weaknesses, etc. *'Mindless': Instinctual behavior. *'Idiot': A person of stupidity without high intellect. *'Borderline': A bit smart but still has many mental deficiencies. *'Normal': Standard human intellect. *'Bright': Major mental deficiencies. *'Low Average': Minor mental deficiencies. *'Average': Possessing an Intelligence Quotient (IQ) that is approximately average. *'High Average': Possessing a significantly higher than average IQ. *'Gifted': Possessing a significantly higher than average IQ and creative talents. *'Very Gifted': Possessing a much higher than average high IQ and creative talents. *'Genius': Possessing an extremely high IQ and creative talents. *'Extraordinary Genius': Possessing genius-level intellect in multiple intellectual areas. *'Super Genius': Possessing genius-level intellect in virtually all intellectual areas. *'Nigh-Omniscience': Below alien-level intelligence. *'Omniscience': Alien-level intelligence. Key For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or those who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Additional Terms 'At least' Used to denote the minimum cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. 'At most' Used to denote the maximum cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. 'Likely' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Possibly' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Probably' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Potentially' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Unknown' Used to list statistics that are not familiar to a character. References Category:One Piece and Fairy Tail Wiki Category:Important Terms